Cha-R Family
|romaji = Sha A Ikka |manga debut = Chapter 371 (Mentioned) Chapter 377 (Debut) |leader = Brocco Li |status = Active |classification = Mafia Family |base of operations = Kakin Empire Black Whale |affiliations = Luzurus Hui Guo Rou}} The Cha-R Family ( , Sha A Ikka) is one of the three largest Mafia families in the Kakin Empire. Its Boss is Brocco Li.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 378 Seventh Prince Luzurus Hui Guo Rou is one of their benefactors.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 371 Plot Succession Contest arc About 250 membersHunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 380 of the Cha-R Family boarded the Black Whale in order to secure territory on the New Continent. The boss is a VIP on Tier 1 of the ship. The underlings are scheming to whittle down the numbers of the two rival families, Xi-Yu and Heil-Ly. A large group from the Cha-R Family approach the Phantom Troupe and rudely asks them to leave. Though Chrollo Lucilfer initially refuses, the Troupe members relent after the group's leader informs the Spiders that their previous rampage in Yorknew City made things easier for the Mafia families to get to the New Continent. The leader asks the Troupe to join them, but Chrollo politely declines. After the Spiders leave, the leader decides to inform their Underboss about the situation and plans to dispose of the Troupe.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 377 After a phone call with Onior Longbao, Brocco Li orders Ken'i to find Hisoka before the Phantom Troupe. A mysterious assassin kills the Cha-R men guarding the storehouse where Nobunaga Hazama, Phinks Magcub, and Feitan Portor head to recover their weapons after receiving the family's permission. Ken'i confronts them before the door of the family's hideout, but after learning that the assassin infiltrated it and tried to access the passage to the upper tiers before vanishing, as well as hearing of Ittoku's conversation with Franklin Bordeau, he becomes convinced of their innocence. Despite considering them loose cannons to be taken out as soon as possible, the Underboss suggests teaming up.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 379 The three Spiders are welcomed into the hideout. Nobunaga offers to kill the teleporting assassin in return for being allowed to open the door he wanted to get through. The Spiders are thus inserted into the surveillance rounds. Over the next few days, the Cha-R Family has eight of its members searching for Hisoka killed by an assassin, and the Xi-Yu Family loses as many as 300. That Saturday night, Ken'i and Vice Boss Tajao conclude the responsible is someone from the Heil-Ly Family, but they are unable to locate Morena, whose presence on Tier 3 following the attacks would be interpreted as the signal to start an all-out war. Tajao then meets the three Spiders, who receive confirmation that the door inside the hideout indeed leads to Tier 1. Nobunaga and Phinks volunteer to kill the teleporting assassin as well as Morena.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 384 Members There are about 250 members of the family who boarded the Black Whale, including fringe members. Trivia * Taken together, the katakana of the three Mafia families form "Shūeisha", the company responsible for the publication of ''Weekly Shōnen Jump'' and of Hunter × Hunter. * The crest bears resemblance to the kanji for "to shoot" (射), which can be pronounced like the first part of the family's name ("sha"). * At least three of the members of the Cha-R family seen thus far sport the tattoo of a rose. References Navigation Category:Group Category:Mafia community